


Specialty of the Day

by Septembers_coda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Sam, Big Brother Dean, Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Dean Cooks, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Pre-Series, Ratings: G, Ratings: PG, Season/Series 10, Young Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septembers_coda/pseuds/Septembers_coda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the for the <b><a href="http://spn-bunker.livejournal.com/175780.html%20">S10 Comment Fic Meme</a> </b> at LiveJournal's spn_bunker <b><a href="http://spn-bunker.livejournal.com/170765.html%20"> WoL Wednesday</a> </b> for this prompt: Did baby!Sam really think macaroni and cheese with marshmallow fluff was "exotic"? Alternately, what other combinations did baby!Dean come up with, and how desperately was he stretching things at times?</p>
<p>A bit of angst and hints of child neglect/hunger edge this from rated G into PG territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specialty of the Day

Dean hauled the old crate over to the pantry so he could take a look at their options. It was cool that Dad had them staying at a place that _had_ a pantry, and a kitchen, even if there were more cracks and layers of dirt on the floor than linoleum, and even if the cupboard, like Mother Hubbard’s, was mostly bare.

He stood on tiptoes on the crate, which rocked precariously, and saw a jar of something in the back. He pulled it out and set it on the counter, then went back for a couple of cans he saw on a lower shelf. In all, there was a jar of marshmallow fluff, a can of olives, and a can of baked beans. He could definitely work something here.

He laid out his materials and studied them. He’d already checked the fridge, and it was empty: no perishables. Besides his pantry finds, he had what was left from Dad’s convenience-store run yesterday: a dusty box of mac ‘n cheese, some beef jerky, and a pack of Juicy Fruit gum. The gum was a luxury, but he set it aside for now. He’d learned that gum didn’t work for cooking.

Sam came into the kitchen then, rubbing his eyes. He was still little enough to take naps, and just now old enough not to ask where Dad was when he woke up.

“We have a kitchen this time?” Sam said hopefully. “Are you gonna cook?”

Dean lived for that little-brother tone of hopeful admiration. He tried to ignore that it was now tinged with suspicion. Sam hadn’t yet forgotten the “dried out Pop-Tarts as pancakes” experiment.

“Yeah!” said Dean brightly. “We’re gonna have—specialty mac ‘n cheese.”

“Specialty?” Sam said, his eyes narrowing.

“Yeah. Um, they eat it like this in other countries. Gimme 10 minutes.”

While he cooked, he thought of another meal for that night, or tomorrow, if Dad didn’t make it back. If he cut up the beef jerky in the baked beans, that would be just like franks ‘n beans, wouldn’t it? Or he could add the olives and call it… bean salad or something. Sam liked anything called salad.

He focused on the mac ‘n cheese for now. He didn’t have any milk or butter, but the marshmallow fluff had that same sort of texture, and it was sweet. Who didn’t like sweet? It smelled a little weird once he mixed the cheese powder and noodles in, but he didn’t burn it or anything. He tried to play it cool when he squatted next to the battered, three-and-a-half-legged coffee table propped on a stack of old newspapers, and spooned—well, scraped—a hunk of the mixture into Sam’s bowl.

Sam straightened up to the table, bright-eyed. Dean pretended not to watch as he took his first bite.

Miraculously, Sam smiled. “What countries do they eat this in, Dean?”

~The End~ 


End file.
